


Yeah, This Is More Than Likely The Last Of These. I Cannot Write Another. Not Possible

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, anyway its got to be like 14-15 or smth, but i think this is the actual last one, how many of these have i written, i know im talking in tags fuck off i do that alot, i know ive said that with every one of these, im p sure this is the last one, its kinda sad honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>once upon a emo time, there was a man named mikey wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyopetewhereuat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, This Is More Than Likely The Last Of These. I Cannot Write Another. Not Possible

**Author's Note:**

> this literally has to be the last one. there isnt a possibility, there cannot be, for a n o t h e r goddamn crack fic

once upon a emo time, there was a man named mikey wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyopetewhereuat. he was v gay for peAT wetz. they fucked all the time back in Warped Tour '05™ aka The Summer Of Like™. people still wish they would fuck again.   
i am one of those people.   
you know u r too dont fucking lie to me

anyway, HA WAY LIKE GERARD WAY THE LEGIT GAY (im p gay too i can say that)

and im not sure what to write bc ive had this saved to my computer for like a month lolzor

but as i was saying, i dont know what i was saying.

but no really gerrda way was (ha way was. was way. was way gay hahah lolzor) quite gay. everyone in fucking 2005 land knew. he had a bf called franklin cheerio. they were v v v gay together. they would almost fuck each other on stage like all the fucking time. im not even kidding go fucking look up videos if u dont believe me but u probs do. who wouldnt lolzor

annnnddddddd i dont give a fuck about proper grammar or spelling anymore bc the internet fucking ruined me.

but greadr way the legit gay always denied his sexuality. so did mikey way the actual gay. and peat moss aka im still in fucking love with Mikeyway. and basically everyone else in fucking 2005 land of the goddamned emos. sigh, by doing that they made the emos lives harder. well not really the breakup alone did thatCOUGH COUGH

i guess they all lived happily ever after with peats emo band coming baCK FROM THE DEEEAAAAADDD WELL ILL TAKE YOU HOME WITH ME IM TAKING BACK THE LIFE YOU STOLE  
sorry  
gerardway, (ha get it like anyway) i guess it was a happily ever after aside from what happened with The Idea

*g note plays in the distance while emos shed tears stained with eyeliner*

The End. *heart moniter starts beeping* *guitar starts playing* noW COME ONE COME ALL TO THIS TRAGIC AFFAIR

sorry

this wasnt funnny i apologize i think my ideas are gone LIKE MCR

  
THATS NOT FUNNY IM SORRY IM LEAVING BEFORE I HURT ANYONE ELSE GOODBYE

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

SO LOOOOONNNNGG AND GOOODNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT  
......

  
................

  
..........................

  
.....................................

RIP

MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE   
2001-2013

 

 

 

 

  
SORRY

**Author's Note:**

> fucking lolzor i hate that why did i use it
> 
> okay but how many times have i said sorry in my crack fics it has to be an insane amount


End file.
